A variety of device management systems exist for management (e.g. activation, etc.) of new or previously-owned devices for use in a telecommunication network. For example, solutions exist for allowing a device to be automatically transferred between operators, in a manner that is seamless to customers. With that said, such solutions are limited in terms of a scope of devices that may be serviced and/or an ability to accommodate embedded communication channels (e.g. embedded-SIM, soft-SIM, etc.).
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.